Amazing Spider-Man 212
"The Coming of Hydroman!" is the story title to the 21wth issue of volume one of the superhero fantasy comic book series The Amazing Spider-Man published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Dennis O'Neil with interior artwork by John Romita, Jr. and inks provided by Jim Mooney. The issue was colored by Bob Sharen and lettered by Jim Novak. The cover art illustration for this volume was composed by John Romita, Jr. Al Milgrom. Milgrom also served as editor for this story. This issue shipped with a January, 1981 cover date and carried a cover price of 50 cents per copy (US). In this issue, Spider-Man saves cargo worker Morrie Bench after he falls into the river and exposed to volcanic gases. Bench develops hydrokinetic powers and begins calling himself Hydro-Man. Blaming Spider-Man for his current condition, Hydro-Man begins terrorizing various New York citizens until he can draw Spider-Man into a fight. Synopsis Spider-Man is on a ship where a group of workers are lowering an experimental generator into the river. His Spider-sense goes off, but he is too late to prevent an electrical line from snapping, which causes a stack of crates to slide off the side of the ship. One of them knocks a worker named Morrie Bench into the river. The energy reaction from the generator combines with a volume of volcanic gasses in the water, rendering Bench unconscious. Spider-Man dives into the river and fishes him out and he is brought back on board. Spider-Man swings back to his apartment only to be annoyed by his loud next door neighbor and his constant singing. J. Jonah Jameson calls him and offers Peter a freelance photo assignment for a human interest story concerning the current heat wave. Pete accepts and calls Debbie Whitman to tag along. Meanwhile, Morrie Bench goes ashore, but is hot and agitated. He cannot seem to stop sweating. He goes to a bar where he talks to a woman named Sadie Frickett. Sadie notices a pool of water collecting around him. Moments later, Morrie discovers that the accident on the boat has granted hydrokinetic powers. Bench decides to use his newfound abilities for personal gain. He turns into a traveling current of water and appears in the bathroom sink of a police officer named Egan. He asks him where he might be able to find Spider-Man. Unsatisfied with the man's reply, Bench sprays him with a column of water. He repeats these actions all across the city, with similar results, but he cannot seem to locate Spider-Man. By this point, rumors of this Hydro-Man's presence has begun to circulate. Joe Robertson gives a report to Jameson, who then assigns Parker to get some pictures of the villain. Switching to Spider-Man, he swings around town until he comes to the office building of Easton Kibosh. He finds Hydro-Man terrorizing Kibosh and the villain responds by blasting him with a spout of water right out the window. He blames Spider-Man for his current condition. By the time he gets back inside, Hydro-Man has already escaped down a drain. Peter returns to the Daily Bugle and asks Jonah (on behalf of Spider-Man) to print an open challenge from Spidey to Hydro-Man to meet him atop the Katen Building. Bench accepts the challenge and the two fight one another again on the rooftop. Spider-Man's enhanced agility enables him to avoid the Hydro-Man's water bursts. He then baits him into pursuing him, leading Hydro-Man to charge through several clothes lines and even a newspaper rack. These materials absorb enough of his moisture that he begins to grow weaker. Come high noon, the heat wave is so intense that Hydro-Man can no longer maintain his form. He begins to evaporate, but makes one more rage-filled lunge for Spider-Man, who punches him right in the mid-section. The blow is so powerful that it completely disperses Hydro-Man's form. Spider-Man muses as to whether or not he has seen the last of this bizarre new villain. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Debra Whitman * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Hydro-Man, Morris Bench * Doctor Kirchner * Easton Kibosh * Hy Egan * Joseph Pincus * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* 410 Chelsea Street * Belt camera * Web-shooters * ''The Bulldog'' * Adhesion * Hydrokinesis * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1981/Comic issues Category:January, 1981/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Chronologized